The Christmas Truce
by Archive keeper
Summary: Captain Ruby what did you put in your report to HQ?. Well I put December 24th 1914, no hostility on the German side tonight. Is the French lieutenant here? Yes he just arrived. What do you want German? We agreed to each their own!Jaune said to Winter. I Know we did but... our artillery will bombard you in ten minutes! So I suggest you all take cover in my Trench. Chapter two posted
1. Chapter 1 Silence on a Holy Night

**Dies ist eine dunkle Stunde für Deutschland. Unser Land wird belagert und wir müssen das Schwert Brandish. Ich hoffe, dass wir mit Göttern helfen, es gut zu benutzen. Damit wir es mit würde wieder Scheide.**

 **This is a dark hour for Germany. Our country is besieged and we have to Brandish the sword. I hope that we will with Gods help we will be able to use it well. And to To re-sheath it dignity**

 **"Kaiser Wilhelm"**

INCOMING! Was the shout of a British Captain as German artillery came blasting in near the trenches. Later in the lives of those who survived would later suffer from shell shock. It is during this bombardment on the 23rd of December 1914 that we see the young Captain by the name of Ruby Rose, along with her friends Nora, Velvet, Coco and Neptune huddled close together waiting for the bombardment to stop and then prepare for an attack. On the trench right of the British line were the French, the captain of the French line Jaune Arc was currently taking refuge along with Lieutenant Neo and his other friends of Yang, Sun, Port, and Glynda. The Allies may out number the Germans but due to the tactics used by both sides, it means almost nothing.

Twenty minutes later after the bombardment of the Allied lines Lieutenant Winter Schnee was giving a speech to her soldiers, among them were Ren, Cinder, Blake, and her younger sister Wiess.

"Our artillery has bombarded them enough that we shouldn't have any problems, our objective is to take the enemy Trenches just two hundred meters across the way and hold them! That's all we need to do, then our relief will come and we can enjoy Christmas behind the line. Remember to follow instructions and keep low and loose! Schnell!" Winter shouted giving the signal to charge.

Immediately gun fire and small arms explosions erupted the area of no mans land the screams of the dead and dying were being heard everywhere.

"KEEP MOVING! KEEP MOVING!" Winter ordered. Eventually they managed to make it into the French side of the trench but only to be mowed down by a repositioned Machine Gun. Ten minutes into the assault the order for a retreat on the German side was given.

Among the casualties of the Germans was a solider who was once a doctor by the name of Oobleck

* * *

Neo being an assistant to Jaune, his Aide-De-camp.

"Easy on there. It's not to short is it?" Jaune asked a bit worried as he was getting a heir cut from Neo

I told you lieutenant, I'm the best barber in Lens. Even the mayor used to come to my shop!" Neo said

And Henri Hannebicque, was he a customer?" Jaune asked

"Hannebicque? Doesn't ring a bell." Neo said

"He's my father in law. Deputy mayor, lives at 21 Cypress ally." Jaune said to her

"You never told me. Cypress ally, I know it well! I've had to go by that place a few time to get my bike fixed! At Narcisse Denoyelle's, number 43." Neo said with some excitement

"Right, I can see it now, a little blue gate." Jaune said sharing some nostalgia with a fellow Lens.

"I feel I can tell you now... I know it's dangerous, with the shoot on sight between the lines, but sometimes on perfect evenings, I head up along the embankment towards the farm here.. softly softly so the Germans won't shoot me. I sit down and I look, this farm that we are occupying belong to the Delsaucx. I know them well I'd cycle here for eggs and milk, and just beyond the farm behind the German lines is the road straight to Lens. On foot, I'd be home in an hour with no bother in life. One hour! My mother would be waiting at the door with Neapolitan ice cream of all things!" Neo said now going into tears.

Jaune just sits there, also knowing the Feeling of missed loved ones and home. His wife Pyrrha was already heavily pregnant with their first child. With the war going on he couldn't get letters out or get them. Last he heard she went to stay with her Father, he doesn't even know if his child is born yet and if it is; is it a boy or a girl.

On the mid day of the 24TH The German side was cramped due to the Christmas trees the Kaiser ordered for them, the Germans were busy decorating them to their personal taste but Winter was getting agitated.

"Get a move on soldiers! It's 10 o'clock and nothing's done with these dammed trees! We can't sit here screwing around playing house when the enemy could launch an attack!" Winter said throwing one of the trees out of her way

Later that night as both sides were quitting down, on the eve of the 25TH the sounds of the wounded and dying from both sides were long gone. One solider by the name of Peach on the German side wrote in her diary about an Incident two days earlier.

 **"We heard one poor soul out in no mans land, no one knows what side he is one but he's been lying there for two days now, his screams of agony chilling our souls. No one was willing to end his misery so I took my rifle and fired."**

The Twilight of the 23rd and the 24 was quite, the Germans were busy decorating their Christmas trees.

* * *

 **Flash back ten days ago**

"It means placing one every five meters." One German General said to his counter part.

"Every five meters?! We..well how many is that all together?" He asked

"About one hundred thousand, of twenty trains via Brussels." He said looking at the book.

"Incredible! Tannenbaum **(Christmas trees)** it will take me longer to transport these to the front then it will for our Cannons!" He said in slight shock and contempt.

"These trees are to be sent to our frontline soldiers by orders of Kaiser Wilhelm himself."

* * *

 **Christmas Eve: December 24TH 1914**

"We wise you the best of luck in this most important mission." Jaune read the new orders from command, which wanted them to case or count the number of German MG's which was pretty much a death sentence.

"Hell Lieutenant! Can't they leave us alone on Noël!?" A corporal by the name of Cardin said pissed off.

"I volunteer." Private Mercury said getting his rifle.

"Alright Be carful and do what's orders, no heroics." Jaune said

"In this light can I return fire if spotted?" He asked Jaune to which he nodded. But also said

"Speed and cunning if you want a hot meal."

Over in the British side we see and Medic who was a catholic chaplain by the name of Ozpin, he just returned from behind the line getting supplies.

"Hey lads heard you got some Bagpipes." Ozpin said

"Yeah! Some lads from the Ninety second sent them over to us for Christmas" one solider said

"Don't suppose you have a spare set lying around?" Ozpin asked

"Here you can use mine." The solider said giving Oz the pipes

"Come on Ozpin give us a song." Captain Ruby asked.

"How bout I'm dreaming of Home?" Velvet asked.

As Ozpin began playing the tune all sides stopped what they were doing to listen. They maybe enemy's but they all stopped when some sort of respite came.

 **"I here the mountain birds, the sound of rivers singing, a song I've often heard, it flows through me now! So clear and so loud I stand where I am and forever I'm dreaming of home I feel so alone I'm dreaming of home!"**

"Common folks louder!" Ruby shouted

 **"It's carried in the air, the breeze of early morning I see the land so fare, my heart opens wide! There's sadness inside, I stand where I am and forever I'm dreaming of home, I feel so alone I'm dreaming of Home.**

 **This is no foreign sky! I see no foreign line! But far away am I! From some peaceful land I'm longing to stand a hand in my haaand for ever I'm dreaming of home! I feel so alone! I'm dreaming of home!"**

"YEAH!" They cheered

* * *

"Sounds like they're having fun." Winter said. "Hey Wiess why not sing us something?" Blake asked her friend which also got nods of agreement from the others.

"Alright Ren I'll need you to play your harmonica." She said then decided that before she sang she got her Christmas tree and put it up on the field of no mans land soon other followed suit.

Mercury saw this as he was half way across the field he quickly rolled over a crater made by a shell and waited.

"Lieutenant! Come quickly, Something strange is a foot." Yang said to Jaune.

As he got into position to see what was going on he was surprised to see Christmas trees.

"Where the hell did they get those, and right under our noses to." Jaune said not liking this.

"I don't like this Lieutenant, could be a ruse for some dirty trick.

Line break

 **Stille Nacht! Heil'ge Nacht! Alles schläft; einsam wacht**

As Wiess began to sing, the whole British line stopped what they were doing to listen in on that one voice.

 **Nur das traute hoch heilige Paar. Holder Knab' im lockigen Haar, Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh**

 **Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh**

 **Stille Nacht..**

As Wiess was beginning to sing the next part she was interrupted by Bagpipes playing the next stanza by Ozpin. Wiess didn't know why she did it but she continued to sing along

 **kundgemacht Durch der Engel Alleluja, Tönt es laut bei Ferne und Nah Christ der Retter ist da!" Christ der Retter ist da!"**

Silence rained over the entire field neither side did or say anything, either out of shock or surprise.

Then the British side in their trenches cheered for the performance and some of them yelled "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas fritz!"

"God rest ye Merry gentleman" they yelled out

Then Ozpin began to play another song. He played out O come all ye faithful' first stanza and stoped, wanting Wiess to sing in Latin.

 **Adeste fideles laeti triumphantes venite, venite in Bethlehem,**

 **Natum videte Regem angelorum Venite adoremus, Venite adoremus, Venite adoremus Dominum**

 **En, grege relicto, humiles ad cunas, vocati pastores approperant;**

 **et nos ovanti gradu festinemus.**

 **Venite adoremus, Venite adoremus,**

 **Venite adoremus Dominum.**

"Guten Abend Englisch!" Ren yelled out

"Good evening Germans!" Nora replied back

after the little sing show everyone went back to what they were doing. It wasn't until a hour that velvet finally spotted a German coming out of the trench.

"Income German!" She yelled. The entire line was in action within three seconds. But what they saw shocked them.

There in no mans land was a German women with a white truces flag and a bottle of Wine.

"Merry Christmas" she said.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**


	2. The Truce and consequences

"Guten Abend Englisch!" Ren yelled out

"Good evening Germans!" Nora replied back

after the little sing along everyone went back to what they were doing. It wasn't until an hour later that velvet finally spotted a German coming out of the trench.

"Incoming German!" She yelled. The entire line was in action within three seconds. But what they saw shocked them.

There in no mans land was a German with a white truce flag and a bottle of Wine.

"Merry Christmas" she said.

* * *

On the German line no one did or say anything. One moment they where all doing their thing the next Cinder is walking out into no mans land.

"Merry Christmas." She called out in decent English, The British and the French were just stunned at what they saw. Time seemed to stop for the French and British lines, what seemed like an eternity was only a moment, Winter for out of her line with her hands up.

Even though she saw no gun from the Brits she wasn't sure about the French especially since they were in France, "What do you think your doing?! Any seceond they will start shooting at you." Winter berated Cinder as she made it to her.

Quickly though Captain Ruby came out to meet them as well.

"I don't like this, what do you think they are talking about?" Cardin asked his fellow friends.

"Maybe they are talking about surrendering?" One French solider asked getting looks. Then Jaune walked out to meet his counterparts.

"Good evening, do you speak English?" Ruby asked

"Yes a little." Jaune finished.

"We where talking about a cease fire for Christmas Eve.. what do you think?" She asked only to get a look of ridiculousness

"The outcome of this war won't be decided tonight and I don't think anyone would criticize us for laying down our rifles on Christmas." She finished.

"Don't worry it is just for tonight." Winter finished.

"Now what are they talking about?" Neo asked as they saw Jaune walk back to them.

"Neo get me three cups and some champagne."

"HUH???"

As the champagne was served the four lifted their cups and each said.

"Merry Christmas."

"Joyeux Noël"

"Frohe Weihnacht"

As they toasted three spot flares from the German side flew up into the air getting cheers from the other sides.

"What idiot di.." winter didn't finish her sentence as the whole German line walked out into the field. The French and British just watched, then a British solider walked out.

That was all that was needed as soon most of the Brits where walking out to meet in the field, the French still shocked by this. Neo looking behind her at a crate of wine picked a bottle up and climbed out to meet, this also led the French to get out as well.

The three groups all met and an awkward silence was king, these people each killing on another and losing friends just stood, silent.

On German got a picture out to show a group of British.

"Mein Frau." He said kissing the picture to show who she was.

"She's a pretty girl, this, this is my wife." The Brit said back showing them his picture.

Another group of German and British just feet away handed

Them their Bagpipes to try.

This carried on, while the French were a little more subdued

Neo got a chocolate bar to which she exchanged her bottle of wine. Cardin and mercury were sitting with three Germans sharing a cup of champagne.

Church bells rang in the distance signaling Christmas had come. As the small festivitys carried on all soliders began to walked twords a small statue. With a alter made of three rifles Ozpin began to share a church service.

"In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti, Amen." Ozpin said leading the traditional prayer which every soldier repeated.

As the night went on cheers and small fires were up, but then in the distance artillery fire was heard. Breaking the truce, with small farewells and some sad goodbyes they each went to their trenches.

"Captain Ruby, what did you put in your report to HQ?" Ozpin asked.

"Well I wrote 24Th of December 1914 no hostilities on the German side tonight."

"Ain't that the truth, tonight these people were drawn to that alter like it was a fire in the middle of winter, even those who Weren't devote cane to warm themselves. Maybe just to be together, maybe.. to forget about the war."

"Maybe Oz, but the war won't forget us."

The next day one lone British solider that managed to stay in no mans land was digging a grave for his fallen brothers, this resulted in an extended truce to Burry their friends and country men.

After words they Joind again in festivities and fun, one British actually had a football (soccer ball) sent to him from his family. Which they must have known the future cause they had a blast playing a match. The Germans beat the French British team 2 to 3.

Later that day though they finally agreed to end it there and settled back to war. But history essential done yet.

"Is the French Lieutenant here?" Ruby asked Winter.

"Yes he just arrived."

"What do you want German? We agreed each their own."

"Yes I know we did but... our artillery will bombarded your lines in ten minutes, so I suggest you all take shelther in our trench." Winter said.

Letters, letters of those men and women that lived that wondrous night wrote about it to their loved ones. Of course all letters sent went threw the war department

And now they knew.

"I'll never forget her voice."

"Those trenches were better then ours."

"The British promised us photos by New Years. We're all going to get together on New Years and sing that song the Brits thought us."

"Drink and be merry with those bustards?! I'd rather puke which is why I stayed in the trench."

"We'll all sing and cheer for our commanders those bastards, who give orders over their warm fires a new and happy year."

By this time all commands knew about the truce.

Ozpin is working in a local church converted into an area for the wounded. When Bishop Jauque came in.

"You'll be sent back your parish in Scotland I brought you your marching orders." He said

"I belong with those who are wounded and in pain and who have lost their Faith." Ozpin said to the Bishop

"I am very disappointed you know. When you requested to accompany the recruites from your parish I personally vouched for you. But then when I heard what you did when this.. truce had happened, I prayed for you." He said

to which Ozpin looked with shock and some disgust said back.

"I sincerely believe that our Lord Jesus Christ guided me in what was the most important mass of my life. I tried to be true to his trust and carry his message to all, whoever they May be."

"Those People. Who listened to you on Christmas Eve will very soon bitterly regret it. Because in a few days time their regiment is to be disbanded by orders of his majesty the king. Where will those poor men and women end up in the frontline now? And what will their families think?"

"Excuse me your grace, the men are ready." A solider said

"They're waiting for me to preach a sermon to the soliders who are replacing those who went astray with you. And my our Lord Jesus Christ guid your steps back. Think about this, are you really fit to remain among us in the house of our Lord?"

"Christ our Lord said think not that I come to bring peace on earth. I come not to bring peace but a sword. The Gosple according to St Matthew. Well my brethren the sword of the lord is in your hands. You are the defenders of civilization itself.

The forces of good against the forces of evil. For this war is a a crusade! A holy war to save the freedom of the war. In truth I tell you! The Germans do not act like us, neither do they think like us for they are not us, Children of God!

Are those who shell cities populated by civilians the children of God? You must! Kill the Germans young or old, good or evil! So that it may not be done again! Peace be with you." Ozpin couldn't take this anymore he took his rosary off his neck and left.

On the French line that night Jaune was unpacking a few things from his bag when he lit a lamp he had a guest.

"If Your here to judge me General don't bother." Jaune said.

"Judge is to nice a word. What weee you thinking!?! Fraternizing with the Enemy while the country is partly occupied?"

"The Country!?! What does The country know of what we do here huh?! Of our sacrifice?"

"There were ordereds to have you all executed, but we can't afford to kill a whole unit. Not to mention all the other accounts of fraternizing on other fronts." To this Jaune looked up in surprise.

"Well don't worry, the men won't tell anyone what happens here."

"Good, we can't afford a crisis."

A crisis!?! I'll tell you right now! I felt closer to the Germans the. Those who tell us to kill the Krauts over their stuffed turkey!!" Jaune expoloded.

"Your talking nonsense."

"No! Your just not fighting the same war we are."

"Your unit is being transferred to Verun. It's the quietist part of the war." The General said leaving

"Your a Grandpa Dad." Jaune said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have a grandson, Henry is his name." Jaune said smiling and crying

"How do you know this?"

"You wouldn't understand. But the Germans let Neo passed the line, she told me everything that had happened."

"Henry Aubert Arc... a fine name, let's survive this war for his sake."

Winters unit were all back in the Empire in a train car. When the door opened, The Crown Prince himself appeared and everyone stood.

"Be seated." He said.

"This Train will be transporting you all to the Eastern Front. However it will not be possible to see your families, why? I think you know." He kept It short and to the point.

"Long live Kaiser Wilhelm."

"Long live the Kaiser!" They repeated.

"They give these to just anyone don't they?" The prince said pointing to the Ironcross medal on Winter satiating that she was undeserving.

As the doors closed Winter took her cap off, in shame for all that had happened. But Ren started humming a tone. Which was followed by Wiess, Blake and everyone else. Thus lifting Winters spirit a bit. And as the train began to leave the sound of humming quickly overtook the sounds of the locomotive. And that song was the song the Brits thought them. The song "I'm dreaming of home."

 **I hear the mountain birds**

 **The sound of rivers singing**

 **A song I've often heard**

 **It flows through me now**

 **So clear and so loud**

 **I stand where I am**

 **And forever I'm dreaming of home**

 **I feel so alone, I'm dreaming of home**

 **It's carried in the air**

 **The breeze of early morning**

 **I see the land so fair**

 **My heart opens wide**

 **There's sadness inside**

 **I stand where I am**

 **And forever I'm dreaming of home**

 **I feel so alone, I'm dreaming of home**

 **This is no foreign sky I see no foreign light But far away am I from some peaceful land I'm longing to stand a hand in my hand forever I'm dreaming of home I feel so alone, I'm dreaming of home**

My name is Francis Tolliver. I come from Liverpool. Two years ago the war was waiting for me after school. To Belgium and to Flanders, to Germany to here, I fought for King and country I love dear.

It was Christmas in the trenches where the frost so bitter hung. The frozen field of France were still, no Christmas song was sung.

Our families back in England were toasting us that day, their brave and glorious lads so far away. I was lyin' with my mess-mates on the cold and rocky groundwhen across the lines of battle came a most peculiar sound.

Says I "Now listen up me boys", each soldier strained to hearas one young German voice sang out so clear." He's singin' bloddy well you know", my partner says to me. Soon one by one each German voice joined in in harmony.

The cannons rested silent. The gas cloud rolled no moreas Christmas brought us respite from the war. As soon as they were finished a reverent pause was spent.' God rest ye merry, gentlemen' struck up some lads from Kent. For The next they sang was 'Stille Nacht". "Tis 'Silent Night'" says I and in two toungues one song filled up that sky."

There's someone commin' towards us" the front-line sentry cried. All sights were fixed on one lone figure trudging from their side. His truce flag, like a Christmas star, shone on that plain so brightas he bravely strode, unarmed, into the night.

Then one by one on either side walked into no-mans-land with neither gun nor bayonet we met there hand to hand. We shared some secret brandy and wished each other well and in a flare-lit soccer game we gave 'em hell. We traded chocolates, cigarettes and photgraphs from home these sons and fathers far away from families of their own.

Young Sanders played his squeeze box and they had a violin, this curious and unlikely band of men.

Soon daylight stole upon us and France was France once more. With sad farewells we each began to settle back to war. But the question haunted every heart that lived that wonderous night"bwhose family have I fixed within my sights?"

It was Christmas in the trenches where the frost so bitter hung. The frozen fields of France were warmed as songs of peace were sung. For the walls they'd kept between us to exact the work of war had been crumbled and were gone for ever more.

Oh My name is Francis Tolliver. In Liverpool I dwell. Each Christmas come since World War One I've learned it's lessons well. For the ones who call the shots won't be among the dead and lameand on each end of the rifle we're the same.

 **XXX**

 **This story is dedicated to the Soliders who fraternized on Christmas Eve and Christmas 1914 in several places of the Front. Merry Christmas**


End file.
